Demon Gods
by Phanny6
Summary: Demon Gods is the name of the band in this story so yea... Summary: A chance encounter, boy meets girl. What will go on? Hehe not very good at these things.


The crowd when wild as he walked out on the stage for the last encore. He glanced at the crowd with his blue contact lens as he cued the band to start playing.** (I dearly recommend that you open a new tab and YouTube this song while you read it because it's a really good song! XD oh and by the way the lead singer is Soul. You'll understand later.)**

_**Check, Check 1-2**_

_**Alright here goes nothing**_

_**If timings everything**_

_**stop telling me you're taking your time**_

_**I know you're anxious**_

_**But you're running your mouth like you're five**_

_**Years old again**_

_**It's so hard to pretend**_

_**Like I know everything**_

_**I don't know anything**_

_**I wanted you to see**_

_**That I got nothin**_

_**I'll sit back and I'll watch the show**_

_**Yea I'll watch the show**_

_**I'll lay awake and I'll watch the stars as they collide**_

_**My eyes they don't see**_

_**I don't breathe the way I used to**_

_**My lips they don't sing**_

_**I won't be the way I was on that night**_

_**Steady breathing is all I can advise**_

_**To a girl with a sweet tooth for revenge**_

_**I know I'm crazy but it's so hard to pretend**_

_**Like I know everything**_

_**I dont know anything**_

_**I wanted you to see**_

_**I'll sit back and I'll watch the show**_

_**Yea I'll watch the show**_

_**I'll lay awake and I'll watch the stars as they collide**_

_**My eyes they don't see**_

_**I don't breathe the way I used to**_

_**My lips they don't sing**_

_**I won't be the way I was on that night**_

_**Was the night everybody agreed I was wrong about you**_

_**I told them you were being so strong**_

_**I knew you were a liar**_

_**I knew you were a liar from the start**_

_**(x2)**_

_**Don't treat me like I'm playing a game**_

_**Cause baby I don't want to lose**_

_**Baby I don't want to risk it all for you**_

_**My eyes they don't see**_

_**I don't breathe the way I used to**_

_**My lips they don't sing**_

_**I won't be the way I was on that night**_

As the song ended the crowd roared with excitement as the band left the stage to go back to their dark backstage room. The guys walked in and slumped on to the couch sweating like they just came out of a steam room. Soul pried of his shirt to show his very well sculpted muscular chest. Black Star walked over and gave him a new shirt this one black with the words "Demon God" in a blood red color. (Demon God is the name of the band). He slipped it on and grabbed his keys and said bye to everyone who was there. Soul opened the door to his black Camaro SS, he put the key in a pulled out of the parking lot and went home. After the car ride he went to his apartment and made dinner. By the time it was 11:30 Soul was passed out on his bed. After breakfast the next morning Soul decided to take a walk through the park. As Soul was walking he noticed someone trying to read a book but was too busy crying. He didn't know what to do usually when you see someone crying you try to comfort them but then again it was a stranger. Soul went with his gut and walked over trying to comfort the girl. "Why are you crying?" he asked the stranger.

"I'm getting evicted from my apartment and I have nowhere to go."

"I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thanks for asking, I guess I'll just have to figure it out."

"Wait a minute… I have an idea but you'll have to trust me okay?"

"I don't know I just met you and I don't trust easy."

"I'll take that as a challenge than. If you trust me now than I'll earn it later but you'll just have to give me a little advance for now okay?"

"…Fine but you better pay me back." Soul smirked showing off his shark-like teeth.

"Wait but you didn't tell me I was trusting a shark, that changes everything." The stranger said in a sarcastic like tone.

"I'm not a shark but I am a stranger so let me introduce myself formally. Soul, Soul Eater."

"Maka, Maka Albarn."

"Nice to meet you Maka."

"You to Sharky."

"I told you it's-"

"-Soul I know but I'm going to make Sharky your nickname okay."

"Well than your nickname will be… Bookworm."

"Hey, why bookworm?"

"Because when I saw you over there you were reading a book and nobody but bookworms do that anymore."

"Fine I guess it's fair but it's not true…oh and what's that idea you had?"

"Follow me Bookworm"

"Okay Sharky."

We walked all the way down to my apartment. I could tell she was nervous because of the way she was fidgeting with her hands. "It's okay I'm not going to rape or murder you or anything, so stop being nervous you can trust me." She remained silent but I could tell that she calmed down a little, once we were in my apartment I walked into the kitchen a grabbed two sodas and sat down on the couch and called her over, she came hesitantly but gave in and took her seat. "Okay so what I was thinking is that well… I kinda have an extra room that's just collecting dust so… if you want… you can have it."

"What?"

"It was hard enough the first time, do I have to repeat it."

"No I heard you but I don't know… it just doesn't seem right."

"Really its fine, I don't use it for anything other than the rare sleep over but other than that I can't think of anything."

"But-"

"-No buts you're going to take that room and I don't want to hear anything about it, understood?"

"Understood."

"Good, are you hungry?"

"A little but I'm fine really."

"Nope I'll make lunch and then we'll go and get your stuff."

"Fine."

I started cooking grilled cheese and then we ate in a comfortably silence. I got up and grabbed my keys. "Are you ready?"

"Yea."

"Okay let's go."

We walked to the elevator and I pressed the button to the garage level. I could literally see the shocked expression when she saw my car. I chuckled darkly and gave her a puzzled look.

"Why are you questioning me, I'm just shocked that you have such a nice car, how did you even get enough money?"

"Well… we'll talk about that later but for right now just get in and tell me where your place is."

"Okay."

Maka did as she was told and they arrived soon after. The place was old and tattered and it reeked of dead mice. I gagged and pinched my nose. "Is this the place?"

"Yea, I know it's not homely like your place but this is home or use to be."

"If you don't mind me asking how much was rent?"

"Umm… it was $800 a month."

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?"

"No."

"This place is a dump, a real shame I can't even imagine what the land lord must look like."

"Don't say that, he's everywhere always."

"Well if that's the case than we'll just have to hurry up won't we?"

"Okay, let's just get going."

We walked up 3 flights of stairs because there was no elevator when we finally got to her room I duly noted that there wasn't a lot of things in her room, so she must have been on the edge for a while. We were done in about two and a half hours I grab the last box and bring it to my car which actually has a lot of room compared to its looks. I walk inside and I see a short man with a little muscles and a huge stomach, he's wearing a dirty and greasy wife-beater (or genie T) and dark gray sweats, his hair or what was left of it anyway was thinning. He gave me a nasty look and walked over to me.

"What are you doing here it's for residents only." He said with a gruff voice like he smoked of 30 years.

"I was just helping my friend move out of her apartment."

"And who would that be?"

"Miss Albarn, you know her right?"

"Yes, and I'm frankly very happy that she's moving out that little bitch was so annoying-"

"-Hey, don't call her that you don't even know anything about her so I don't want to hear any of that bullshit coming from a disgusting slob like you."

"I'm Not a Slob." He shoved me hard and I stammered back but I stayed upright and I counted in my head, _1…_ He pushed me again, _2_ I counted again, and he started saying shit like you're a real piece of work coming to my place, and saying that Maka was really a bitch blah blah blah and with that the final push, _3_, I grinned evilly showing off my shark like teeth, I could literally see the fear in his eyes as I towered over him.

"What are you?!" He screamed absolutely horrified.

"Correction, Who are you, and I'm your worst nightmare." Just then my fist connected with his jaw with sent him flying back. "That's for calling Maka a bitch. This is for your high rent for this shithole," he stood back up and I punched him square in the nose, I felt the bones crack under my fist." And this is for pushing me." I grabbed him by the his shirt and lifted him up silently thinking to myself _Wow I'm surprised it didn't rip_, I held him over my head and threw him to the other side of the room. I dusted my hands together and turned around to walk upstairs when the land lord shouted," You're a monster, a real life fucking monster!" He stated like it was a written fact and it hurt it hurt a lot, more than it was supposed to. I felt it in my chest, the pain of all the memories that I tried so hard to suppress, all the years being tormented, bullied, and called names, the countless times of transferring schools because it went too far. All those memories hit me all at once like a brick wall. I felt my eyes start to sting and I walked slowly walked upstairs. I felt a warm tear on my check and I quickly wiped it not wanting to cry. By the time I reached Maka's old room she was locking up. She turned around and I looked away, I didn't want her to see me like this.

"We got everything packed up, are we ready to go Sharky?" All I did was nod my head and I took the lead, by the time we reached downstairs, the land lord was trying to get up but he was obviously failing, he looked at me again and stopped trying. A wide grin appeared on his face.

"Did I hurt someone's feelings? You want a tissue or do you want a phone to call your mama?" He started laughing, but I just ignored him. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Leave him alone! I don't know what happened down here but I don't want to hear any of this crap coming from your ugly mouth."

"Hey, it's not my fault your friends a monster!" I winced, but I kept looking down. I started walking towards to door, when he started laughing uncontrollably. For me that was the last straw, I walked towards him, He immediately started cowering and whimpering. I grabbed what's left of his hair and I pulled it toward my incoming knee. He stopped moving but I know I didn't kill him just knocked him out. I looked around and on the door to his office there was a poster of my band. I reached into my pocket and pulled out 2 tickets and threw them on top of his unconscious body, I grabbed a note pad from the front desk and a pen. I quickly wrote down,'_ Here's for the mess, Slob.'_ I got up and walked to my car Maka trailing my movements. I unlocked the car and got in. I didn't want to talk so for the whole ride home we sat in an awkward/tense silence. When we got home I grabbed all the boxes, which wasn't many, and went upstairs.

"Okay, what happened down there between you to?" Maka asked but I only replied with a shrug. "No shrugs Sharky, I want answers."

"I'll give you fucking answers later." I snapped I didn't want to talk.

"…okay." She said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry… It's just… I'm going to go take a shower."

It took me an hour in the shower trying to regain myself but I did it. I pulled up my sweats and I was about to pull my shirt on when I heard a loud thump. I darted out of the bathroom as fast as I could to where I heard the sound. When I got there I saw Maka standing up looking at a book on the floor. I threw my shirt on real quick.

"Are you okay? I heard a loud noise."

"Yea, I'm fine, just dropped my book."

"Okay… Look I'm sorry for snapping earlier… it's just… here have a seat." I grabbed two chairs and we both sat down.

"You don't have to explain yourself-"

"-Yes I do. So please, you ask and I'll answer."

"Okay… What happened downstairs with my old land lord?" I explained everything except for a few minor details which weren't important… to her anyway.

"Why were you crying?"

"You saw that?"

"Yea."

"Well… the land lord called me a monster…"

"That's it?"

"Not exactly."

"Well then go on."

"It started when I first started school… I was bullied and called a monster because of my appearance… Every day I was tortured and tormented, until it when too far and my family would have to move… Then It would happen again… and again… and … again."

"You don't have to go any farther-"

"-Yes, I do. You deserve to know my past… We did that for years but nothing worked… not even homeschooling because kids would walk by and yell names at me… I could tell my parents thought the same thing but just never said it out loud… even my brother called me names… I was always the outcast… physical affection was non-existent in my child hood, my own parents wouldn't even touch me..." At this point my eyes were stinging again but I didn't care, I don't know why I was telling her all this to her but it felt good."*sniff* until I ran away as soon as I turned 18 I left no letter no anything… but I know they didn't even care… I drove to Death City, got a part-time job as a night shift security guard, I actually made some friends… I never had friends before that, so it was refreshing… funny thing is I never told anyone this…" At this point one little tear escaped and I didn't do anything about it, I just left it there, slowly rolling down my cheek.

"Thank you… for everything." I could see the uniqueness of her smile, I felt something pinch my heart. It was a nice pinch though. '_What is this feeling? And why do I feel it?' _I thought to myself. "I didn't know anyone could be so nice to a stranger."

"You're not a stranger, well not anymore, you're my Bookworm."

"And you're my Sharky." We sat there for a while just looking at each other. "Okay, next question… what's your job?"

"Oh… well now I'm kinda… okay… I'm the lead singer of a band."

"Oh, what band? Do I know them?"

"Demon God and you might."

"I do know them and I also know that the lead singer has black hair and blue eyes."

"Here, if you don't believe me I'll just have to show you." I left the room and came out 5 minutes later with black hair and blue eyes. "See I told you."

"I'm impressed. Well that's all the questions I have… right now."

"Shit…"

"What?"

"I just realized that I've been a bad host, would you like a tour?"

"I already know most of the floor plan but sure."

"Right this way, my lady." The kitchen was first on my list, the walls are a crème color and the floor is black tile, the appliances and all stainless steel and the counters and black wood with a black granite top, the living room was next, it was black wood flooring with a crème color rug, the furnisher was an eggshell white and the walls were still the crème color.

"Your place is very… what's the word… homey."

"Thanks." We pasted a door with a sign that says 'Do Not Enter', I notice how she stopped at it and gave it a long look.

"Sharky?"

"Yea?"

"What's in this room?"

"Well, it's just my music room, so my instruments are in there, and I write songs in there."

"Is it off limits or can I go and check it out?"

"Well, normally it's off limits but I'll show it to you once, okay?"

"Okay."

"Just don't touch anything." I pulled out a key from my pocket and opened the door, the floor was a checker board pattern but with black and red, from floor to ceiling were deep red curtains. In the center was a black grand piano, next to a black guitar. On the floor was scattered music sheets, some crumpled some not.

"Wowwww."

"I know, it's a mess. I actually wasn't expecting company."

"No it's not that… it's just so… beautiful."

"What?"

"It's so dark and lovely all at the same time… a different kind of beauty… and I kind of like it…"

"… Do you really?"

"Yea, most definitely."

She walked to the piano and looked at it for a moment and then picked up a crumpled up music sheet. She uncrumpled it and took a long look.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yea."

"Why is this song crumpled up? I don't really know much about music but I know enough to say that this is really good…"

"It's just something I wrote up when I was feeling down one day and I crumpled it up."

"Why?"

"Um… I don't know I just kind of do it out of habit."

"Could you play it for me?"

"Now?"

"Yea… but you don't have to…" I heard the disappointment in her words.

"No, No it's fine I'll play it for you… But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Okay."

I picked up my guitar and strummed the first few notes. **( Song: Follow, By: Breaking Benjamin')**

_I'm losing sight, don't count on me_

_I chase the sun, it chases me_

_You know my name, you know my face_

_You'd know my heart, if you knew my place_

_I'll walk straight down as far as I can go_

_I'll follow you, you follow me_

_I don't know why you lie so clean_

_I'll break right through the irony_

_Enlighten me, reveal my fate_

_Just cut these strings that hold me safe_

_You know my head, you know my face_

_You'd know my heart, if you knew your place_

_I'll walk straight down as far as I can go_

_I'll follow you, you follow me_

_I don't know why you lie so clean_

_I'll break right through the irony_

_Cure this wait_

_I, I hate this wait_

_I hate this wait_

_I'll follow you, you follow me_

_I don't know why you lie so clean_

_I'll break right through the irony_

_I don't know why, I don't know why_

_I'll follow you, if you follow me_

_I don't know why you lie so clean_

_I'll break right through the irony_

I turned around and said," This is who I really am." She hugged me and…

**Author's Note: I don't know if I should continue this or not but if I get enough reviews about it I just I could turn this one-shot into and full blown story. **

**Sincerely,**

**Phanny6 XD**


End file.
